The focus of the UTMB OAK is age-related sarcopenia and its contribution to loss of independence in older persons. The UTMB OAIC will support investigators studying the pathogenesis, consequences, prevention and treatment of sarcopenia. These investigations will be at multiple levels: at the level of the cell (proteomics, genomics, enzyme activities), at the level of muscle tissue (physiologic studies of muscle metabolism), at the level of the organism (clinical trials of interventions to improve strength and physical functioning) and at the level of human populations. Most of the studies supported by the OAIC involve several of these levels, requiring interdisciplinary teams of investigators to effectively address the question under study. The UTMB OAIC Focus is limited to a single tissue, muscle, a single condition, aging, and (with few exceptions) a single species, humans. This tight focus facilitates interdisciplinary communication and drives translational research. The specific aims of the UTMB OAK are as follows: 1.) Provide core support to funded interdisciplinary translational research on age-related sarcopenia by UTMB investigators and investigators at other OAICs. 2.) Stimulate the growth of additional interdisciplinary translational research projects in age-related sarcopenia by: a.) funding pilot project research to generate preliminary data in promising new areas of investigation. b.) funding developmental projects to develop innovative technologies for the study of sarcopenia. 3.) Train future leaders in research in the causes, pathophysiology, prevention and treatment of age-related sarcopenia. 4.) Recruit established investigators with expertise relevant to sarcopenia into interdisciplinary translational research on age-related sarcopenia. 5.) Foster collaborations between UTMB investigators and investigators at other institutions on studies of age related sarcopenia.